lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Feast
Entry 6 July 1016 As I walked off the field I turned to speak to Illiv but when I looked for him the man was off the field far ahead of me; he was ignoring me and moving towards his companion, who was not fighting but carried a large battle axe on his back. He was stout, long dirty blonde hair tied in a pony tail, I was not sure who he was. I decided not to follow either person, despite my intense desire to. Reason and logic told me to fix my side, so I found the medic tent and had my wound cleaned and wrapped before the announcement of who would be in the top eight to fight for the title of Champion of Valrose. My wound preparation had just finished when they began announcing the competitors. Greyne Mobilis stepped forward as announcer, he listed off the eight names which included Illiv Cell. I listened hoping my name would be called and it was not, at least not for the top 8. I was called forward and titled Champion of Single Sword. I was pleased with my title and only a little disappointed that I did not make it to top 8. The top 8 turned to each other preparing for another event. Illiv Cell along with six others including a strange creature called a Dwelf. While this race mix was unknown to me, it did not matter for his fighting. His movements were faster than I had ever seen and he was extremely talented with a sword and shield. However, despite his reflexes he was hit nastily across the face by Greyne and knocked out of the event. The last round was down to Greyne Mobilis and Cynar who had traveled from the Kingdom of Akron, to fight in the tournament. It was a fierce fight, both were extremely talented but eventually Greyne had taken the victory. The fighting for the event has ended, Valrose was coming to a close but not before the feast to celebrate the combatants. The feast would begin at sundown, there we still a few hours, so I walked back to my tent. I was congratulated by a few warriors for I was a new face for many and I was the only female to compete. While I was being congratulated on my title, I vowed to myself that in three years I would come back and at least be in the top eight, but my true aspiration was to be champion myself. I found my tent and cleaned my weapons and myself. I then took my dress robes from my travel bag, I had packed specifically for the end of Valrose and for when I made it to the Ashen Elves. They were glorious robes that were sleeveless and fastened in the front with a slit in the back. The robes were made to wear pants underneath so while they were for special events they were extremely easy to move in, or even fight in if necessary. They were made from the cotton and silk of Lindala. They had a black brocade of flowers on the outer layer but inside was a royal purple silk. However, my favorite part of the piece was not the colors but the hood. It was extravagant cut to be long and come to a point. There was also care in the stitching on the black brocade near the shoulders was a purple stitch all the way around it made the shoulders stiff and keep their shape. I put it on, laughing to myself for while these robes were mine and made in Lindala, I looked like a Darkmoon. I left my tent and went to the hall where the feast was being held. I stepped into the light to see many of the fighters standing, or talking. I had gone unnoticed entering the room and I glanced for Illiv, he was in a corner staring at the merriment that was going on in the hall, a slight scowl on his face, as if the feast was somehow displeasing, his companion was standing close to him chewing on something, looking content and cheerful. As I caught myself staring at the duo, Illiv's gaze caught mine and it appeared for the first time in the past few days realized that I had been watching his actions. I broke our eye contact as the signal for the feast had begun. I took my seat next to an extremely beautiful half-elf who I learned was named Faye and was passing by to see the tournament. We talked pleasantly with each other getting along instantly, until there was a loud shouting from across the table and as I broke from my conversation with Faye and looked up to realize it was Illiv shouting.... The whole hall had gone silent, staring at Illiv and the poor unfortunate man he was yelling at... Greyne!? It took some time but suddenly the gist of the shouting was clear. Illiv was upset that Greyne was denying "the will of the Gods, by not choosing to fight the evil in the world and go into Rhivic with him.... The shouting, the surprise and the whole world around me went quite and white, lost in my own thought. Suddenly I knew why I was drawn to Illiv. I was meant to know he was going to Rhivic... I was meant to travel with him. I continued to stare at the scene in front of me not really processing anything else the man in face paint was saying. I was dumbstruck that the Gods or God had willed our chance meeting. I was brought back to reality when the shouting stopped and Illiv looking haughty around the room fuming that Greyne would deny his Unquala and her will. As the silence continued, him, his friend with the axe and the half-elf Zeeno all got up and left in a hurry. I had one thought on my mind; I must follow Illiv Cell, I must speak with him. I waited till the feast was back into motion staring across the room at the door which they exited and I followed them. Gliding from shadow to shadow, exiting the room as quietly as I had entered..... forgetting my meal and my good conversation. Category:Character lore